Already Taken
by KenjiMania
Summary: A series of one-shots which are all unrelated to each other, will take place either during the games or before and after. All feature Chris and Jill and tells the story of their love for each other as friends, partners and much more. T-Rated now because there is no reason for any love scenes. Though there are implications.
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil**

**Already Taken**

**A Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Story**

**Introduction:** Welcome! This is my very first Resident Evil story. This will feature a series of self-contained chapters that aren't necessarily linked to one another. This will feature Chris and Jill together in many different events in their lives. The chapters will definitely contain spoilers, so please be prepared for that.

This prologue will take place during Revelations for the Nintendo 3DS and is after the scene in Chapter 8. No real spoilers.

With that out of the way, review if you like, but it's not necessary to do.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Sometime in 2005 **

**2:20 am**

**Queen Zenobia, Ventilation Area**

After walking through the door and exiting the casino; Jill Valentine walked beside Chris Redfield, her long time partner, friend, brother-in-arms at the BSAA and her lover. After the ship violently shook just a few moments ago, she watched as Jessica Sherawat held onto to Chris a lot longer than she liked, but also was grinning inwardly at Chris' reaction to Jessica being all touchy-feely with him. He wasn't comfortable with that, especially during a mission that was a life and death situation.

Of course, she knew that there was one exception.

She looked at Chris and a smile appeared on her lips, the first true smile she could bring out during this hellish night on the Queen Zenobia. She watched Chris kneel down and point his gun and flashlight down the ladder to the ventilation shaft. He turned his head and motioned that it was safe to go.

Chris stood up and before he dropped down he turned his head again, he noted Jill smiling at him. He turned completely and looked at her.

"You look happy." Chris stated, he looked her square in her beautiful eyes and was mesmerized by her face. She never needed make-up to look gorgeous. Even amongst all the death and chaos, he still took time to revel in her perfection.

Jill chuckled. "It's great seeing you that's all."

Chris let a smile develop on his own face, his first in a number of days. Hearing her voice earlier and then seeing her in person was important to him. He felt a sense of relief at seeing the woman he loved and was glad she wasn't injured or worse. He knew he could trust Parker Luciani to watch her back and keep her safe and as he expected; that was the case.

"Same here." Chris turned and dropped down into the ventilation shaft. He stepped forward and turned to watch Jill drop down behind him.

"We've still got a job to do." Chris became serious and spoke in a stern voice.

"Yeah, I know." Jill replied with the same seriousness. She looked at his handsome face and was reminded of her reasons for falling for him.

"But," Chris said. He approached Jill and gently gripped her right shoulder. "We'll have plenty of time to relax together after this is over."

Jill reached up with her left hand squeezed Chris' gloved hand. Smiling warmly, she gave one last long look in Chris' eyes before speaking again.

"Sounds like a plan."

Chris let go and nodded, he turned and walked towards the opening and slipped his gun back in it's holster attached to his hip and dropped down into the water.

Jill followed and holstered her gun and dropped down next him. Before they were about to dive, she had to ask him one thing first.

"What's up between you and Jessica?" Jill asked, her tone wasn't accusatory, but there was a hint of jealousy, though not very much.

Chris turned his head and smirked, he knew why she asked, Jessica held onto to Chris a little too tightly earlier and she was far to flirtatious when he was working with her. He was relived that he could work with Jill for the rest of this mission and Jessica was now Parker's headache.

"She's a partner. Nothing more." Chris replied.

"Good." Jill said, she smirked back and shot Chris a playful look. "She's not good enough for you anyway."

Chris nodded his head and gave her the same playful expression. "And you know I'm a one woman man."

"As you should be." Jill said. She smiled and then took a deep breath and dived into the water.

Chris smiled and took a deep breath and dived in after her. He already got the hint about Jessica's attraction to him, but she better have gotten the hint about how he felt about Jill. He just hoped after this mission was over he could show Jill how much she meant to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> August 1998.


	2. August 1998

**Chapter 1: August 1998**

**Introduction:** Here's a brief first chapter. As a side note, this story will feature different one-shots, so many of these chapters will take place in different years. For the sake of chronology of the series, I figured starting with the events following Resident Evil(the Remake specifically) would be a good way to tell the first chapter.

I slightly alter the scene with Wesker and the Tyrant. You'll see as you read.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, August 2<strong>**nd****, 1998**

**10:28am**

**Raccoon City Police Department S.T.A.R.S. Office**

Chris slammed his fist down onto his desk in anger. He let out a loud and anger filled growl. The constant frustrations in dealing with Brian Irons, the chief of police, was a challenge; he wouldn't listen, and he blew him and Jill off about everything that had to do with the mansion incident.

Slipping off his vest and tossing it to the floor next to his guitar, he rolled up the sleeves on his green, button-up collared shirt and leaned back in his creaky chair.

He looked at the manila folder filled with paperwork detailing Umbrella's activities at the mansion and at the underground lab facility. He sighed; he spent the last few days preparing this report with Jill. They even spent their day off looking through all the files and data they were able to collect during the mission to create their report.

But Irons ignored them when they presented the folder on Friday and he told them it was over and down with and told them to work on rebuilding the S.T.A.R.S. unit. It angered Chris to no end; he lost many friends on that horrific night. Though Barry Burton and the rookie, Rebecca Chambers survived alongside him and Jill, it still made him feel no better.

He thought about Albert Wesker's betrayal: his manipulation of Barry into betraying Jill, the shooting of Rebecca, though she survived because of her bulletproof vest, and alongside Jill watched the mutated freak known as Tyrant impale Wesker and toss him aside. And while the four were able to escape with Brad Vickers' help, it still wasn't any easier for either of them to comprehend all that happened in one night.

Chris crossed his arms on his desk and placed his forehead down against them to try and relax. Too much in one long night to deal with for any one person.

And to top it off, he hadn't spoken to Claire since before the incident. Hadn't emailed her or sent her a card at least. Chris felt the weight of the world was resting on his broad shoulders and yet he felt he couldn't do anything to remedy that.

He heard the door open slowly and heard soft footsteps walk inside. He looked up and saw Jill walk in with two cups of coffee. She wasn't wearing her beret and wore a white polo shirt and her blue pants she wore with her standard uniform. She looked exquisite as always.

She shut the door with her feet and looked at Chris and tried to give him a smile, but it was hard. They both had much to deal with. But it only brought them closer, though they had developed a special relationship over the few years since they got together when the Alpha Team was a full unit.

Chris sat up and reached out to grab his cup. "Thanks."

Jill nodded and handed him his cup. "Your welcome."

He took a small sip and enjoyed the taste of the coffee and cream, the hotness of the liquid warming up his insides. He looked up at her once more as she leaned a hip against his desk. He watched her drink her own coffee and shut her eyes for a moment savoring the taste as well.

"You didn't have to be here today." Chris spoke up, there wasn't a hint of irritation in his voice, just a genuine concern of Jill's health. She wasn't getting much sleep like he was and it concerned him.

"I know, but this is our fight. And I intend to see this through to the end just like you. I don't want you to be alone in this Chris." Jill replied with a serious tone, but the last line was of genuine desire to be with Chris.

He nodded and remembered telling her he was going to work on finding more clues on Umbrella and what else they were working on besides the T-Virus. He also felt compelled to ask around for any information about Irons. He was always a suspicious man and he never felt comfortable around him. He and Jill also felt concerned for the secretary and her safety. She heard that Irons had lashed out at her several times and Jill told the secretary to let her and Chris know if anything happened involving him.

"Thanks Jill." He gently gripped her left hand and tried to force a smile as well. She smiled at him and held his hand in a tight grip. Words weren't necessary between the two, they could sit together in silence and enjoy each other's company during movie nights, lunch, dinner or whatever else they opted to do.

"Chris…" Jill whispered softly. She felt safer when she was with him. While she was always a strong and independent woman, having Chris in her life made it easier to let down her walls and just be Jill Valentine, an all-American girl, with a guy friend, who could potentially be more than that.

"Jill?" Chris asked still holding her hand. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden hesitancy.

"Chris," she paused. She figured it was better to say it now. "I wonder if we can be more…." It wasn't a question, but more a statement, a hint of hope for them.

Chris smiled, placing his coffee on his desk, still holding her hand, he stood up and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing." Chris whispered under his breath. Jill looked at him and Chris took his coffee and placed it on her desk.

Jill stood up and looked Chris in the eyes. She saw hope in them and also a sense of warmth in them. Reaching up, she gently stroked his cheek and rubbed her thumb against his chin. They both knew they could kiss right now, but they both knew they could wait.

Instead, Jill wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and felt him wrap his strong arms around her back. They held each other close and both could feel their hearts pounding against the others. They both knew how safe they were together and how somehow, someway, no matter what it would take, they would find a way to end this nightmare with Umbrella.

As they pulled away from each other, keeping their arms wrapped around the other, they both smiled; a genuine one that they both shared.

"Ready to work?" Chris asked, saddened inside that he was forced to break the mood.

"Of course." Jill responded, she was sad too, but the fight wasn't over and may never be, but that was the price they paid to stop Umbrella and protect people from the worst.

They separated and began the work of stopping Umbrella and finding the truth. But they had each other and that's all that mattered to either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> 2005.


	3. Snuggle Buddies

**Chapter 2: Snuggle Buddies**

**Introduction:** I had this particular chapter taken place originally in 2003. Instead this will take place in 2005 after Resident Evil: Revelations. It takes place a few weeks or so and the location is sort of a random place I chose. It justifies the M-Rating to an extent.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime in the summer of 2005. Two weeks after the Queen Zenobia mission.<strong>

**11:57pm**

**Phoenix, Arizona**

Chris looked at the clock on his right and groaned inwardly, careful not to move too much and wake Jill. It was almost midnight. And the night was already unbearably hot. Bad enough that the U.S. government wanted the various anti-bio terrorism groups to meet in Phoenix for a conference: but in the middle of summer?

It was 115 degrees today and it was miserable walking around. Thankfully, the conference was only a two-day excursion, though he and Jill opted to arrive two days early to relax a little and drive around the Phoenix area. They were leaving the day after tomorrow for D.C. to assist in vetting for the new BSAA Director.

Despite all that has gone on the last few days, Chris did enjoy the chance to relax, regardless of how short the time was. He and Jill took in a pair Diamondbacks games and planned to take a ride in a hot-air balloon tomorrow evening.

Neither had gotten much sleep since the events involving the FBC, and the Queen Zenobia and they both tried to get as much rest as possible. But then this conference on bio-terrorism happened, so there went any time for sleep. Though both had gotten used to the lack of sleep over the last seven years, but they knew that this would catch-up to them eventually as they grew older.

However, all the positives didn't quite outweigh the negative right now. It was still hot, 86 degrees to be exact. Chris had a hard time sleeping, and the AC wasn't really helping either. He and Jill decided to try and open the balcony window of their suite and let the fresh air inside.

Chris laughed inwardly, the one positive in this heat-induced night was that he and Jill slept naked. He rolled his head back from the right, and looked at the sleeping form of Jill. She was resting her head on his chest and her long brown hair was splayed all over her shoulders. She draped her left leg between his and rested her hand on his chest as they rested on top of the bed sheets.

He smiled softly at her quiet form as he kept one arm around her slim waist. He could hear her soft breathing and the softness of her skin vibrate ever so gently against him. He enjoyed the feeling of her firm breasts, her nipples and pebbled areola pressing against him. As well as the bare skin that was between her smooth legs. The moonlight shined on her bare skin and highlighted her curves, the small number of scars, and lithe form.

He smirked and watched small beads of sweat drip off her forehead. Slowly, he lifted his free arm and with the back of his hand and wiped some of the sweat off his brow. It was hard falling asleep and he didn't want to shuffle around and wake Jill.

Suddenly, he felt Jill gently form a fist with her hand on his chest and she groaned.

"Jill?" Chris whispered.

"It's hard falling asleep in this weather." Jill replied with irritation in her voice. She lifted her head off Chris' chest and wiped sweat off her forehead.

Chris exhaled, relieved that he wasn't responsible for waking his lover.

"You're not the only one." Chris replied with mild annoyance.

Jill looked at him in the darkness, his face illuminated by the moonlight shining through the open window. She had asked him to shave before the conference and he complied: though not without some mild fuss. She looked at his gentle smile and calmed down a little.

"So my snuggle buddy can't sleep either?" Jill asked with a humorous tone.

"Yeah." Chris rolled his eyes in response and grinned. "But I have you resting on me, so it's a win-win."

"Sweaty and naked?" Jill asked with a slightly bemused expression.

"Chris held her close. "That's an added benefit."

They pecked each other on the lips and Jill shuffled to rest directly on top of Chris. Resting her head on his neck and collarbone. Chris gently stroked her back and ran his fingers down her spine. He inhaled the scent of her brown hair, and it smelled like a mixture of different fruits.

Chris peered at the clock and it was now twenty minutes after midnight. He sighed which prompted Jill to lift off him and stare into his face.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked with mild concern.

"It'll take forever to fall asleep." Chris said with a hint of frustration.

Jill raised an eyebrow and went into deep thought. They both tried to fall asleep, but clearly it was a challenge. She realized that keeping the window open was a bad idea.

She immediately rolled to her left and out of bed. Chris sat up and watched as Jill, in all her glory, walked to the window, looking like she was about to close it.

Peering over her shoulder, she looked at Chris, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Can you turn on the AC while I close the window?"

Chris nodded his head. "Sure."

He got up and headed over to the AC and began working the buttons. He set the temperature to a comfortable level and turned. As he headed back to the bed, he watched Jill finish closing the window and turn around.

Chris paused for a brief moment and watched as the moonlight shined around her and made her look like a goddess. He couldn't even see the small number of scars that she accumulated over the years. It's as if the moonlight healed her skin.

Jill couldn't help but notice Chris admiring her. It had to be the moonlight against her skin. She looked at Chris as she walked back to the bed and smirked seductively.

"You just love staring at me." Jill said as she crawled onto the bed. "Don't you?"

Chris started to lie back down and beckoned Jill to lie with him again. Jill complied and curled herself against his right.

"Well, you can't blame me." Chris replied humorously. "I'm with a goddess after all."

Jill giggled. "Thanks." She nudged closer to Chris and held him tight.

Quickly the room became cooler and more comfortable. Chris and Jill were finally able to relax. After several moments, Chris broke the silence one more time before the night would end for them.

"Why'd you want the windows open anyway?" He figured that he knew the answer, but felt compelled to ask her anyway.

Jill shrugged her shoulder. "Thought it was a good idea at the time." She rolled over and was again covering her body with his. She smiled and stroked his chin.

"Plus, I thought it would be more romantic to sleep with the windows open." Jill said with a loving voice.

Chris smiled again and gently ran his hands through her soft brown hair. That's what he loved about her, she was a loving person and someone cared deeply about the people closet to her. It made him fall in love with her even more.

"Well, maybe when we get home, we'll try your idea again." Chris murmured.

Jill smiled one more time. "Sounds like a plan."

They kissed, it was a chaste one, but meaningful for the both of them. They smiled one more time. Jill shuffled back to her favorite spot on Chris' left and held him close.

They slowly fell asleep. Maybe the trip wasn't so bad after all. They still found time to snuggle.

And in the end, that could overcome anything, even the hottest night imaginable.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Class of 1997.


	4. Class of 1997

**Chapter Three: Class of 1997**

**Introduction:** It won't be just Chris and Jill this time. Let's see what Claire has going on. As an FYI, Chris is 24, Jill is 23 and Claire is 18 at this point. I debated whether to have this take place in 1996 instead, but felt it was better for this to be a year before the first game. I've always wondered how Jill and Claire met, I would assume it was before the games.

Oh, and Chris has his hair the same as it was in RE5, I try to describe it as best as possible during the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday June 12<strong>**th****, 1997**

**1:37pm**

The crowd roared as the school principal congratulated the class of 1997 on reaching this tremendous milestone in their young lives. The 300 or so students all cheered enthusiastically.

Claire Redfield cheered. She was finally out of high school and heading off to college. It wasn't quite official yet, but it would be soon. While she was a legal adult, she knew she had plenty of growing up to do, though she often thought she was the most mature person in her class.

"Claire!" Whispered the female next to her. She turned and looked at her friend Sharon, a pretty blonde who was as head strong and tom-boyish as she was.

"Yeah?" The young red head whispered back.

"Is that hottie brother of yours here?" Sharon asked grinning like a sap.

Claire rolled her eyes for a second at that remark. She knew how Sharon felt about Chris; she had a huge crush on him. Never mind that he was 24 and she was 18. She still couldn't believe that Sharon bugged Claire about her asking him to their Senior Prom. Thankfully, Chris was busy with his duties in Raccoon City and had more than enough on his plate.

"He is." Claire replied, she watched Sharon smile and try to stifle a giggle. God, this wasn't going to be easy. Turning away from Sharon, she scanned the massive crowd for Chris; she knew he was here and told her as much. He also said that he would bring someone along with him too. She wondered if it was his partner in S.T.A.R.S., Jill Valentine. She constantly teased him about having a female partner and always asked if he had asked her out yet. She smiled inwardly at the thought of Chris' face on the other side of the phone as she teased him.

"Do you think he'll ask me out?" The blonde asked her that question for what felt like the millionth time in the last four years. "You know, like a graduation gift?"

"I don't know." Claire said gritting her teeth; she so wanted to tell her to shut up about her brother. He was not interested in her and said as much before on the phone, but he was also too nice of a guy to hurt her feelings, plus it was illegal at the time. Now Sharon was 18 and felt she could finally date Chris. Claire knew it wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever.

She kept looking out for Chris and wondered what Jill looked like. Was she as beautiful as Chris hinted at? Today, she was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the bleachers and groaned. He didn't enjoy wearing suits, and he didn't enjoy wearing them in hot weather either. He dug his fingers into his collar and tried to loosen it a bit and also to get some air circulating through his clothes. He promised his sister to wear a suit during her graduation, and as he always, he kept his promises, even if it wasn't the most comfortable deal for him.<p>

He instantly regretted buying a navy blue suit. Though he did have a white dress shirt underneath and was wearing a blue and black striped tie, he realized how he should have bought a white suit. But his partner told him he'd look like a pimp walking around like that.

He heard a small giggle from the person sitting on his right. He turned his head slightly and looked at Jill. His brunette partner with the short-bob hairstyle looked tremendous in her light blue sundress, he tried his best to not stare at her ample cleavage, which was on clear display because of the style. He couldn't help but notice the small amount of make-up she wore. From when they first met a few months ago in Raccoon City, he always found her beautiful. In his opinion, she didn't need make-up to accentuate her beauty. But it did highlight the perfection of her face.

"What's funny?" Chris asked, raising his brow ever so slightly, he could feel a small bead of sweat drip down the left side of his head. He opted to spike his hair a little and ruffle it up a bit; trying a different look rather than his usual slicked back style.

"The fact that you clearly hate wearing a suit." Jill once again tried not to giggle. She looked at Chris' expression and saw that he trying to hide his irritation at his current predicament. But she couldn't help but be mesmerized at how handsome and sophisticated he looked wearing a suit. She wondered after seeing him earlier this morning how he would look in a tuxedo.

"Yeah, well, get used to this, because I'm not wearing a suit again." Chris replied with mild annoyance. He pulled his green handkerchief out from his jacket pocket and wiped the sweat off his head. After folding it and placing it in his pocket again, he lifted the large bottle of water out and took a long swig. He relished the cold liquid going down his throat and left out a satisfied grunt. He turned his head to look at Jill again.

"Well, you know." Jill said placing an index finger on her chin as she thought about all the possibilities.

"Know what?" Chris asked slightly concerned.

"You have to remember that in August, we're moving part of the police department to the old Raccoon Museum, where that'll be our new headquarters." Jill said, she had smile form on her face at her next thought. Chris swallowed a small lump in his throat.

"Your point?" Chris asked furrowing his brow; he was growing concerned with what his friend and partner had in mind.

"It will be a formal affair." Jill said smiling. "So you better get used to wearing suits."

Chris nodded his head. Yeah, he figured he'd have to make sure he'd find a good rental place for his tux. But he had two months. He could wait.

"Oh!" Jill exclaimed. Chris turned his head and shot her a mild glare.

"What now?" Chris asked irritably. He loved being around Jill and had quickly learned to trust her with his life. But this was not a side of her he was used to yet.

"And don't forget the Policeman's ball during December." Jill grinned like the cheshire cat. "Formal wear."

Chris nodded his head again. He tried to fake a smile, but he knew Jill wouldn't have any of it. So, he chose to roll his eyes and just focus on the ceremony. He then felt Jill wrap her arm around his and he looked one more time and saw her smile.

"I'm glad you're a good sport about my teasing." Jill said with a hint of warmth towards him.

Chris finally smiled at the beauty wrapped around his arm. If it wasn't for the sport coat her wore, he could feel even more of her soft skin. The teasing didn't bother him, he did the same to her, but he also was friendly about it, never mean spirited.

"I've had practice with my sister." Chris said with mock indignation.

Jill smiled again and turned her head to watch the ceremony. She went wide-eyed at what she saw and pointed. "I think Claire's row is getting up."

Chris looked at where Jill was pointing and saw a row get up. He could make out Claire from the where he was. Even though Jill had yet to meet his little sister, she did see some photos of her. And Jill had a pretty good idea of who she was and what she looked like.

As the announcer was calling out each name; a large majority of the audience stood up and started to cheer some of the students. The pair could make out Claire getting closer to having her name announced and receiving her diploma.

After waiting a few more moments, Claire was the next person. Chris' excitement grew and his heart was beating. He noticed Jill pull out the camera from her handbag and was preparing to take several pictures.

The speakers bellowed with the name they had been looking forward too since they arrived.

"Claire Redfield!"

Chris and Jill stood up and yelled and cheered as loud as they could for Claire and they hoped that she could hear them from the stage.

"Yeah, Claire!" Chris yelled out and clapped.

"Way to go!" Jill exclaimed as she took pictures with the zoom function all the way. They could see Claire walking off the stage and carrying her diploma.

They saw her look in the direction of where the cheering for her was and a huge smile formed on her face. She smiled and gave a wave and continued to walk back to her seat.

"Sharon Thomas!"

Chris paused for a moment. It was Sharon. Suddenly, a pit grew in his stomach. He was not looking forward to dealing with her. But he knew at some point he had to settle this ridiculous crush she had on him.

Jill noticed how Chris' smile disappeared and she looked at him with concern. She gently nudged him.

"Is everything alright?" Jill asked.

Chris shook himself. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jill knew better. It had to be something. She pressed on. "Is it that Sharon girl?"

Chris paused for a moment before responding; he sat back down and sighed before replying. "Yeah. I need to end this."

Jill sat next to him and nodded. "I understand. I just hope she realizes how nothing can come between you two."

Chris looked her in the eyes. "Yeah."

"Though she is 18 and not many girls her age are that mature." Jill said stoically.

Chris nodded again. He just hoped everything would be fine and his sister could help him settle this.

* * *

><p>Claire sat back down and Sharon sat next to her. She was so happy, just a few moments from now she would be down with high school forever. And she saw her brother in the bleachers, and he was wearing a suit, and she saw someone she didn't recognize sitting next to him. She was a very pretty brunette and she was wearing a cute dress. Was that Jill?<p>

She smiled and imagined how the introductions would go. As she was lost in thought, she noticed that the principal was speaking one more time.

"And now I give you the Class of 1997!"

The crowd cheered and all the students stood up and tossed their caps in the air. Claire stood up and cheered alongside Sharon. They turned to one another and embraced jumping up and down and pumping their fists into the air.

Soon, 'Pomp and Circumstance' was playing again and the mass of students started walking of the stands.

Claire and Sharon quickly followed. The moment she had been waiting for was now at hand. She'd finally meet Jill and tease her brother endlessly about her.

After a few minutes of fighting through the crowd, Chris and Jill managed to reach the center of the field. Chris and Claire talked about meeting their after the ceremony for pictures. Chris looked around for Claire, while Jill was making sure there was enough film in the camera.

"Do you see here?" Chris asked, despite the fact that he was 6'1", that didn't mean he could see over the sea of humanity. He looked at Jill and her 5'8" frame and she peered over shoulders and around people.

"No, not yet." She said.

Chris and Jill stayed where they were, making it easy for her.

"Chris!" Screamed a female voice.

Turning around, Chris saw Claire jogging through the crowd and approaching him.

"Claire!"

The two Redfield siblings jogged up to one another and Claire jumped into her brother's arms. They held each other in a tight embrace. Chris spun her around a little and they both laughed. Now matter how many times they drove each other crazy growing up or how much they argued or teased one another, they were still brother and sister and they always looked out for the other and loved one another deeply.

Setting her down. He looked at his younger sister and couldn't stop smiling. She was as beautiful as always and her cheery demeanor always brought a smile to his face.

"I'm proud of you." Chris said and then pecked her on the cheek.

Claire smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "Thanks."

She took a step back and gave him a once over. He kept his promise and wore a suit.

"I'm happy you kept your promise, Chris." Claire said beaming. "You know it means a lot."

Chris laughed a little and shrugged. " Hey, you know I always keep my promises."

Claire giggled and slipped her cap off. Running her hands through her red hair. She looked at Chris and then saw the person standing slightly behind his left.

"Is this Jill?" Claire asked turning to her brother.

Chris turned and saw Jill waiting patiently. She had a warm smile on her face as she and Claire made eye contact.

Chris nodded and nudged Claire over to Jill.

"Claire Redfield, I'd like you to meet Jill Valentine." Chris said. He looked at them both before continuing. "Jill, this is Claire, my sister."

Jill brought her hand out and Claire took it. They shook and smiled at the other.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Jill said kindly.

"Same here." Claire said smiling. They let go of each other's hand and then shared a warm embrace.

"Congratulations." Jill said before pulling away. They held each other by the arms.

"Thank you." Claire replied. She couldn't believe how beautiful Jill was. "I've heard so much about you from Chris."

Jill turned her head and smirked at Chris. "Really?"

Claire nodded and also smirked at her brother. "Yeah." She winked at him as she spoke.

Chris grinned sheepishly and had a nervous laugh. He'd hear it later from both of them.

"You know what. Let's take some pictures." Chris said working to change the subject.

"Yes." Claire said, she motioned for her brother to stand next to her.

After getting ready, Jill took two pictures before switching with Chris and he took two of Jill and Claire. During all the picture taking, Chris thought of how lucky he was to have Jill in his life and having Claire as his sister, he felt blessed.

Chris looked around to find anyone who could take a picture of the three of them together. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his neck and he turned his head to see the person he least expected.

"Chris!" Sharon exclaimed with joy. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Chris swallowed and felt a few beads of sweat drip down his brow. "Uh, hi Sharon."

Sharon let Chris go and noticed Claire give her a stern look. What she least expected to see was a brunette standing alongside her friend.

"Who's this next to you Claire?" She looked at Chris and then gave the brunette a once over; she was gorgeous and looked incredibly fit. She instantly thought of he as his girlfriend.

"Sharon." Claire began. "This is Jill Valentine. Chris' girlfriend." She made sure to emphasize the last word, even if it wasn't quite true. Yet.

Jill gave a small wave, but quickly realized what Claire had said and looked at her with surprise. She peered over to see Chris' reaction.

Chris looked at his sister with his mouth slightly agape and he felt his cheeks warm up into a small blush. Claire smiled and turned to see Jill's reaction now, much to her joy, Jill was being a bit bashful and clearly was blushing too. She knew what she was doing to Sharon was wrong, but it was time to nip this in the bud before it could get out of hand.

"Girlfriend?" Sharon repeated, she pulled away from Chris and paused for a moment. "Girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Sharon." Chris replied saddened for the blonde girl. He didn't enjoy seeing people hurt, but it was part of life and he hoped she would understand.

Sharon sniffled and held back a few tears. After a beat, she slowly had a small smile formed. "Chris."

She looked up at him. "I'm happy for you." Chris' eyes went wide.

"Sharon?" Claire asked slightly confused.

"Claire," Sharon began, approaching her and taking her hand. "I understand why you didn't want me chasing your brother."

Claire looked at her friend and smiled softly. "Sharon."

The blonde smiled and looked at Jill. "It took me until this moment to figure it out."

Jill raised an eyebrow. Chris just stood with a confused expression.

"But clearly, Jill is more Chris' type." Sharon said.

Chris coughed and then scratched the back of his head for a second. Jill placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly.

Her and Chris together?

She dreamt of the possibilities. And wondered if how they dressed today made them look like a young married couple. She looked at Chris again and he made eye contact with her. For a brief moment, she felt a stronger connection to him.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Sharon." Claire said. She embraced her friend and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay Claire." Sharon said as she returned the embrace. "Not all dreams come true."

As they pulled away, Sharon turned and looked at Chris and smiled. She offered her hand and motioned for the camera.

"I'll take a picture of the three of you." Sharon offered.

Chris nodded and handed her the camera. As the trio stood next to each other with Chris in the middle with his arms wrapped around his two girls, he felt better now, this day was even better and he was glad the Sharon deal was done with. But he also thought about how he and Jill had a different relationship now. He thought about how maybe he wasn't crazy about dreaming they could be a couple and fall in love.

After the last photo, Chris took a picture of Claire and Sharon. As Claire and Sharon were getting ready to meet up with friends and take group pictures, she turned to Chris and Jill and remembered she had to do something.

"I'll take your guys picture later." Claire smiled.

"We'll be waiting." Jill replied happily.

Claire nodded and started walking with Sharon. But both stopped when Chris called out to the blonde.

"Sharon!" Chris called out.

Sharon turned and looked at Chris.

"Take care of yourself. And good luck in whatever you do." Chris said with sincerity.

Sharon smiled and walked up to Chris. "Thanks. You take care also."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around him. Chris didn't hesitate and held her close. As they separated, Chris was happy that she was okay now.

After saying goodbye, Chris and Jill headed over to one of the trees for some shade. Suddenly, Chris didn't feel uncomfortable wearing a suit, he found himself straightening his tie and sport coat. He looked at Jill and watched as she pulled out her small mirror and checked her face and made sure her hair was alright.

Jill put her mirror back and looked at Chris. "What's up?"

Chris smiled and looked at his smiling partner and friend. "Nothing."

Jill raised an eyebrow and playfully punched him in the chest. "Uh huh."

"Seriously, it's nothing." Chris said again, but felt he should at least mention this. "I'm glad that Sharon took things well."

Jill nodded and gripped his hand and stroked her thumb over his knuckles. That's what she loved about Chris, underneath all of that tough guy exterior, was a heart of gold and a sweet person.

"It's okay, Chris." Jill replied softly. "You're a good person. And I'm sure she'll find her own Chris Redfield."

Chris noted Jill's words and her reaction afterwards. She had, what looked to him, a seductive look on her face.

Chris and Jill stood looking at each other and both were unsure of what to do next. Their private moment was broken when Claire spoke.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Claire said in a teasing voice. She merged her hands together and rested her chin against them. "Ah, young love."

Jill couldn't help but laugh and Chris shot his younger sister a glare. Oh, he'd get her back for that one.

"Claire, seriously." Chris said pretending to be upset. He knew the rest of their visit would be longer then he liked. Claire would tease him endlessly and Jill would join in.

"Oh, come on Chris." Claire said as she reached out for the camera Jill held. Taking it from her hands and moving a few steps back for the photo.

"Okay, you two lovebirds." Claire said. "Get comfy."

"Claire." Chris said again with mild irritation. "Do you want your graduation gift or not?"

"Chris." Jill said with a disapproving tone. "Be nice."

"Yeah, yeah." Chris said. "If she'll cut it out."

Claire nodded and knew when enough was enough, plus she wanted her gift later, so better to start playing nice now. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

While Claire was getting ready, Jill straightened her dress out and helped Chris adjust his tie and sport coat a little more; as she placed her handbag against the tree, she thought about how right this felt. She wondered if their future would have moments like these. Getting ready for pictures and looking sophisticated and classy.

She wondered what their future held? She hoped Chris was thinking the same.

As Chris and Jill stepped close to one another, he couldn't help but wrap his arm around Jill's slim waist. He felt her wrap her arm around his side and they held each other close.

For some reason, this felt right to Chris. Maybe it was fate or destiny, he wasn't sure, but he knew one thing.

He'd definitely changed his mind about renting a tuxedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> 2005.


	5. At the Airport

**Chapter 4: At the Airport**

**Introduction:** I'm hoping this chapter will be shorter than the last one. Once again, another appearance by Claire!

Claire is also wearing her outfit from Degeneration, since I'd guess that's her personal favorite.

And because I'm such an awesome guy. I'm dedicating this chapter to Kenshin13.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime in 2005, after the events in Harvardville<strong>

**Thursday, 12:19pm**

Chris was always an individual aware of his surroundings. You had to be in his line of work. From when he was in the Air Force, to his S.T.A.R.S. service and now as a founding member of the BSAA, he always made sure to pay attention to his surroundings. It could mean the difference between life and death.

He was slightly uneasy sitting here in the arrival area of the Dulles International Airport. While airport security was extremely tight in the last four years since 9/11, he still felt concerned about the possibility of a biohazard. If it could happen in a smaller city like Harvardville, than it could happen in a major city, specifically the nation's capitol. What better way for terrorists to cripple the U.S., than launching a T-Virus outbreak?

Chris leaned back in his chair and sighed. He stretched his legs out and lifted his arms over his head to stretch them out as well. He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and flipped it open to check for messages. Placing his phone on his lap and adjusting the collar of his green collared polo shirt, he looked outside the window and noted how bright it was outside.

He remembered when he got the call from Claire that she would be in D.C. for a few days and was hoping to spend time with Chris and Jill. He definitely looked forward to her visit and was glad that she was safe after all the craziness in Harvardville.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the seat next to him being filled. He looked to his right and saw Jill sit down. She had her brown tied behind her head in her usual ponytail, and was wearing a white hoodie, blue tank top, and black jeans. He found it rather cute that she wore her pink and light blue Nikes, but as always his girlfriend looked amazing.

"Want to read the Washington Post?" Jill asked holding out the paper to him. She also had two bottles of water and a bag of M&M's in her lap.

Chris took it in his hand. "Thanks."

"Water?"

He took the bottle from her. "Thanks again."

Jill smiled and looked at her watch.

"I checked the arrival time of Claire's flight." Jill stated matter-of-factly. "Should land in about twenty minutes."

Chris nodded his head. He unfolded the paper and pulled out the sports section, the front page and the business section to flip through whatever was going on in the world. He handed the rest to Jill, through his peripheral vision, he noticed Jill pull out the life, and local news sections.

After scanning through boxscores and some columnists, he turned to the business section, nothing of note; the economy was slowed to a crawl in terms of growth and available jobs were pretty much nonexistent at the moment. He mused that it had to be because of Umbrella's collapse two years ago, and the fear of bio-terrorism spreading.

"Anything exciting?" Jill asked innocently. Chris looked up and saw her lovely face smiling at him.

"No." Chris shook his head, however the Post still discussed the only major headline in the business world, and that was Tricell purchasing WilPharma and the fallout. And judging from Leon Kennedy's report on the Harvardville incident and what he discovered, it's more than likely because of the T-Virus and G-Virus research.

Jill peered over at the page he was reading. "Worried about Tricell?"

Chris nodded and took a swig of water. He let out a satisfied sigh at the cold water filling his mouth. "Of course."

Jill nodded and she knew how Chris felt about Leon's newest report. First, what happened in Europe with the Los Illuminados and the Plagas and now WilPharma and their involvement in the T-Virus and G-Virus research. Regardless of whether it was good or bad what WilPharma's goal was in creating the vaccines, it still wasn't good in anyway shape or form. And despite the fact that Tricell was endorsing the BSAA; didn't sway their opinion of whatever activities that they conducted.

"Can't say I blame you." Jill said in a quiet voice. "I still can't believe that Ron Davis agreed to let WilPharma use human test subjects for the T-Virus vaccine research."

Chris gritted his teeth a little. He couldn't stand Davis when he heard about him, and he was equally disgusted with the revelation of his death after Tricell purchased WilPharma. Plus, after finding his body, his computer was empty of any evidence.

He knew it had to do with Tricell, but right now the leads were few and far between. Plus, as long they funded the BSAA, they couldn't really do anything to expose their lies and deceitful behavior.

Lost in thought, he felt the soft skin of Jill's hand grip his wrist. He looked at her and he saw a tender look on her face. He felt all his anger melt away by seeing her concern for him.

"Chris." Jill whispered softly. She lifted her right hand and stroked his chin, feeling the tiny hairs that were growing on his face. "I know your upset about what's happened recently. But we're off for until Monday and this is probably the only time we'll see your sister again before Christmas."

Chris placed his left hand on Jill's hand that was holding his wrist. He could always count on her to pull him out of whatever rut he was in or brighten his day.

"Thanks, Jill." Chris murmured. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. Before he shut his eyes, he noticed Jill did the same. They genuinely loved each other and made a promise to be together forever. They kept putting off getting married, but they both knew that the time would come when they would tie the knot. But, in many ways, they were already married according to Claire, given how long they've been together.

They stayed close for several minutes before the P.A. system made an important announcement.

"Attention. Southwest Airlines Flight 495 from Portland now arriving at Gate D11."

Chris and Jill separated after hearing the announcement and started to gather their things. As they both got up, Chris could feel Jill's excitement at seeing his sister again.

"I'm guessing you're just as excited to see Claire again as I am." Chris stated.

Jill nodded her head and picked up her Gucci handbag and slung it over her shoulder. "Yeah, it's been too long. Hopefully, we can have a girls night out."

Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Aren't you too old for those kind of things, Jill?"

Jill punched Chris in his bicep as hard she could. She glared at him for a second before she started walking to the gate area.

"Ow." Chris exclaimed, it didn't hurt that much, but he figured it's best to stroke Jill's ego.

"Serves you right." Jill said. She furrowed her brow at him before continuing. "You're one to talk. You'd rather play videogames or watch mindless action movies the whole weekend or barbeque all afternoon." She wagged her finger at him in a playful manner, as if shaming him for his choices of relaxation.

Chris shrugged as he started to walk next to Jill. "It's a guy thing Jill."

"Guy thing." Jill imitated Chris, she couldn't stop herself from chuckling at her poor attempt at imitating her boyfriend. Chris playfully shoved her and grinned. Even after their playful banter, she pressed herself against Chris, and she felt his arm wrap around her and hold her close.

He reveled in her fragrance that he got for her from Macy's and she enjoyed his warm skin against her neck. They stood in front of the escalators and waited for Claire.

Several minutes later, Claire arrived and stood on the escalator, holding her handbag and small rollaway luggage. She caught Chris and Jill and waved to them and smiled.

After stepping off, she walked up to the couple and the trio gave each other a big group hug.

"It's been way too long." Claire said joyfully.

"Great to see you, sis." Chris spoke, he was beaming with excitement at seeing his sister for the first time since the holidays.

"How was Portland?" Jill asked.

"It was great, didn't have much time to enjoy the city, since it was raining half the time I was there." Claire said as she zipped open her bag and dug out her blackberry. She turned it on for messages and any missed calls.

"Did you get some rest on the way over?" Chris asked taking Claire's rollaway from her.

Claire nodded in response. "For once, I did get some rest."

The trio walked away and headed for the parking garage.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Claire asked, she could hear her stomach grumbling. She didn't eat much and was starved.

"Well, Chris and I bought three big steaks and figured we'd have a nice little barbeque tonight." Jill stated as they walked to the doors that lead them to the parking garage.

"Great." Claire said. "I haven't had a home cooked meal in so long." She patted her stomach for emphasis.

"But we were gonna head over to Cheesecake Factory for lunch." Chris said turning his head to look at Claire. "If that's alright with you."

Claire nodded and patted her brother on his back. "Of course. As long as you're the one paying."

Chris rolled his eyes and groaned. Jill and Claire laughed at teasing and making Chris feel embarrassed. Didn't matter how big or small, Chris never was a fan of being teased, but it was always playful and never mean spirited.

After exiting the terminal, Chris told him he'd grab his truck while they waited at the entryway. As he walked away, Jill knew it would be a few minutes before Chris would return.

Claire turned and looked at Jill, she cleared her throat before speaking. "So, Jill."

Jill turned her head to look at the younger Redfield. She had grown to become a strikingly beautiful young woman. She was pretty as an 18 year old girl, but now at 26, she was gorgeous and more than likely melted the hearts of men everywhere.

"Yes?"

"Have you and Chris talked about getting married?" Claire asked smiling, she felt it was best to get to the point, no sense beating around the bush.

Jill swallowed for a moment and thought about what to say. She and Chris had known each other for almost ten years, they were a couple, though rather discreetly for almost six. And they both knew that they wanted to marry the other, but given their life choices over the years, the successful mission to end Umbrella, to the formation of the BSAA, and the continued hunt for Wesker; they had to put aside the nuptials for quite awhile now.

Jill shook her head. "We have."

"And?" Claire asked still smiling. Her eyes widened at the thought her brother and one of her dearest friends getting hitched.

"You know what it is." Jill said saddened. She looked down at the ground as she spoke.

Claire nodded her head and took her hand out and gently held Jill's right. "I know." She said softly. "But at some point you two should get married, neither of you are getting any younger, both of you are in your early thirties now."

Jill heard Claire emphasize their age. She nodded as she looked at her. She was right; they were running out of time, and if they wanted to have a baby, and they made a decision to only have one, primarily because of their work. It had to be soon. But when would the timing ever be right?

"I know Claire." Jill finally spoke up, thinking about all things they were missing out on. "But you know our work-life balance is pretty crazy."

"Yeah, I know." Claire said. "However, I'm young enough where I can wait longer. You aren't and neither is Chris."

Claire took a deep breath before continuing. "Besides." She grinned. Jill started to smile a little. "I'd like to have a niece or nephew to babysit someday."

Jill giggled. "I know. Don't worry, me and Chris will definitely work at it."

Claire shook her and let go of Jill's hand. She didn't want those thoughts in her head, but that was how babies were made. They both turned when they heard a small honk from behind Jill. It was Chris waving at them as he drove up in his black Toyota Tundra.

The two woman headed to wear Chris was stopping. Jill hopped into the front passenger side, while Claire jumped into the seat behind her.

"Ready?" Chris declared from the driver's seat.

"Yep." Claire said buckling up. "I'm starving!" She exclaimed with excitement.

The three shared a small laugh. Life was good. And the weekend was definitely going to be fun.

Chris knew that regardless of all the threats to the world. He could always find time with his two favorite people. And he knew that there was world that didn't revolve around death.

Just the happiness of family.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> The Graduation Gift.


	6. Graduation Gift

**Chapter 5: Graduation Gift**

**Introduction:** Another blast from the past. Claire gets her graduation gift. Sorry for the rather lengthy wait. Thanks for the patience.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Friday June 13<strong>**th****, 1997**

**Claire Redfield's Apartment**

**10:29am**

Claire lied in her queen-sized bed and sighed, she felt so happy. High school was over, the ceremony was fun, her dinner with Chris and Jill was delicious and the graduation dance was fantastic. She didn't get home until 3am, but she didn't care, she still managed to get some sleep. The fact that summer was finally here and she'd be starting college in late August was exciting.

But what the red head was most excited about was what Chris got her. She kept poking and prodding him about what it was, but he kept quiet about it. She even asked Jill if she knew, but Jill said she was sworn to secrecy, however she'd absolutely love the gift.

Claire looked over at the alarm clock and noted it was few minutes past eleven. She decided it was time to get up. Throwing the covers off, she sat up and stretched her arms over her head.

Jumping out of bed in her pink tank top and sweat shorts, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that Chris got her. Picking out some fresh clothes for the day, she decided to take a warm shower.

Chris rested on the couch of the living room and was sprawled all over it. He let Jill have his old room and his queen-sized bed, it was a non-issue for him when it came to sleeping arrangements.

The older Redfield was used to falling asleep on a couch. More often than not, he would slink back to his apartment in Raccoon after a long shift and take his gear off and just crash on his comfy couch and fall right to sleep. He admitted to himself that it was probably not good for his body or long-term health, but given his line of work, there wasn't really much he could do to fix that.

Resting an arm over his eyes, he thought about yesterday. After the ceremony, he took Jill and Claire to one of the nicest restaurants in the city. All expense paid. Though when the bill came, Jill insisted on paying her portion, Chris kept declining, but Claire talked him into at least paying for one of them. Chris did agree and watched as Jill paid for his meal and took care of the tip. Afterwards they returned to Claire's apartment and settled in; Claire left for the big graduation dance, while Chris and Jill decided to take-in a movie.

The partners decided to see 'The Lost World: Jurassic Park' at the big AMC in town, sharing a large popcorn and a box of M&M's and enjoying each other's company. After watching the movie and leaving the theatre, both agreed it wasn't the as good as the first, but enjoyed it. While Chris wasn't much into reading novels, he figured he'd read the book and do some comparing of the two when he got back to Raccoon.

Jill.

She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up. He thought of the possibility of her being his girlfriend. Could it even happen? Would she even want to have him as her boyfriend? He thought about how much would change between them if they did become a couple.

He also picked up on some of Jill's hints yesterday as well: from her looking forward to being at the grand opening of the new Raccoon Police Department building in August to the policeman's ball in December. To him, it sure sounded like she wanted to be more than friends.

Lost in thought, he started to smell something intoxicating, it smelled like tropical fruit, opening his eyes, he looked up and saw the smiling face of Jill. Resting her arms on the top of the couch and resting her chin on top she watched Chris as he started to get his bearings.

"Morning, sleepy head." Jill said.

"Morning." Chris replied. He noticed that her brown hair was still a little wet. She must have finished her shower a few minutes ago.

"Sleep well?"

Chris sat up and looked at her. She looked amazing without make-up, it's as if she was blessed with genes that could make her perfect no matter what.

He let out a big yawn and stretched his arms above his head and out front. "Yeah, best night on the couch ever." He said jokingly.

Jill chuckled and shook her head. "You could joined me last night." He paused and looked at her, she had an innocent look on her face. At least that's what he thought.

"Really now?" Chris responded with a hint of surprise.

"Uh huh." Jill stood up and he saw what she was wearing a black tank top with a white bra. He tried his best not to stare at her ample cleavage.

He swallowed before continuing, trying to remain calm and not stare. "Well, maybe I'll you up on your offer…"

Jill nodded and smiled again. "I'll hold you to that." She turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen. "I made some coffee and was about to make some waffles."

Chris stood up from the couch. He scratched his backside and lifted the blanket and pillow of the couch to put it away in his room. He couldn't help but notice that Jill was wearing grey cotton shorts that displayed her lovely rear.

"Sounds good. I'm going to shower real quick." He headed towards his room. Chris tried to move quickly to his room and to the bathroom trying not to make it obvious that he was mildly nervous with what Jill was wearing.

"Alright. Breakfast will ready be when you get out." She called out from the kitchen.

As Jill started digging through the freezer for the box of Eggo waffles, she thought about how handsome Chris looked in his grey t-shirt and blue cotton shorts, she noticed when he stood up his green boxers were showing. She immediately thought of how common place that would be if they were married someday. Him looking innocent and cute in his sleepwear and her making them breakfast.

Shaking her head, she focused on warming up the toaster. Placing six slices into the slots, she pressed the button down and began making the waffles. Yet, it felt so right what she was doing. Putting the box back in the freezer, she grabbed the roll of Jimmy Dean sausages and cut up the roll into six slices. Placing them on a plate covered with paper towels she tossed it into the microwave and heated them up.

She smiled when she could hear the shower running. And Jill started to fantasize about all the possibilities with him. What if they lived together? What would they do together? There was so many things that they could do together.

"Jill?"

The brunette opened her eyes and looked at the entryway and saw Claire standing. Wearing a black short sleeve shirt and red shorts, with her red hair tied back into a ponytail, she walked up to the kitchen table in the center and looked at Jill. She was also carrying her pink vest, that had 'Made In Heaven' printed on the back.

"Claire." Jill spoke broken form her thoughts of Chris. "Morning."

"Good morning," Claire said, she gave Jill a look, before looking at what she was doing. "Making breakfast?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah. Waffles and sausages sound good?"

Claire smiled. "Sounds delicious." Claire looked at the table and noticed there wasn't anything placed yet. "Want me to get the plates and silverware ready?"

"Would you please?" Jill asked smiling.

Claire smiled, placing her vest on her chair and started opening the cabinets to grab plates, utensils, and everything else they needed. She saw the coffee maker was done percolating and pulled out three mugs.

After getting everything set, with a carton of orange-pineapple juice, three glasses and the maple syrup, Claire watched as Jill finished up, and finally placed the steaming hot plates of waffles and sausages in the center. The silence between the two was comfortable and not awkward at all, but Claire wanted to ask one thing before Chris came in.

"So, can you tell me what my graduation gift is?" Claire asked innocently.

Jill looked at Claire and smirked for a second. Shaking her head in response, she chuckled for before speaking up. "No, Claire, I can't. I promised your brother."

Claire gave Jill her best fake pout. "Please, Jill?"

Jill smiled at the puppy dog eyes that Claire was giving, but it wasn't working. "Sorry, but Chris told me about all your little tricks." Jill took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "No chance."

Claire slumped her shoulders forward in defeat. Damn, her bother was multiple steps ahead of her. She tried everything to find out what her gift was, but to no avail.

"Okay then." Claire finally spoke up. "Can you tell me about how you feel about my brother?"

Jill's eyes shot up to look at the younger woman. She couldn't help but notice the red head's inquisitive look on her face. For the first in a long while, she hesitated to respond. The last time she did was when Barry Burton asked about her opinion of Chris. And that was months ago when the tow first met.

"Well?" Claire asked innocently. Jill could have sworn that the newly minted high school graduate was smirking at her: almost as if she already knew the answer to her question.

Placing her mug on the counter, Jill scratched her forearm. "Well…"

As if on cue, Chris walked into the kitchen dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, with his wet hair slicked back and neatly combed. Jill gave a quick exhale, she was able to avoid answering Claire's question.

For now.

"Looks like breakfast is ready." Chris told the two ladies. He sniffed the aroma of waffles and sausages, he moaned in delight. "Smells good too."

"Morning, Chris." Claire said. She smiled at him and cursed the timing of him walking into the kitchen.

"Well, let's eat." Chris said as he walked to take a seat. "Unless, you don't want your gift."

Claire playfully punched her older brother in the arm. "Hey! Don't be like that!"

Jill giggled and pulled up her chair and sat down. She made quick eye contact with Claire as she sat down across from her. She could clearly see the look in her eyes and face and knew this conversation was not over.

The trio enjoyed breakfast and managed small talk. And for Jill it felt right to be in this moment. She only hoped that Chris felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Public Storage<strong>

**12:31PM**

Claire tapped her foot impatiently. She had been waiting for her graduation gift for over a month and she could wait no longer. It didn't help that she was blindfolded. All she knew was that they had driven a rather short distance from the apartment. Besides that, she was completely clueless as to where they were going.

"Can I take this off now?" Claire asked irritably. She was wearing her pink vest and brown boots, she didn't feel the least bit hot, if anything she was rather cool and relaxed.

Chris and Jill turned their heads at the blindfolded young woman, Jill was holding her by the wrist and pulling her along gently. The short-haired brunette was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black shoes and was wearing a pink t-shirt from Victoria's Secret.

"Sorry, Claire," Jill told her. "But we're almost there."

Claire huffed for a second. "Fine."

Chris shook his head and stifled a laugh. He did admit to himself earlier that he was being a bit cruel, but he didn't want her gift to be ruined by her finding out. "Just another few feet Claire."

Sighing Claire followed along. Though deep inside, she was extremely excited and curious as to what it was.

The trio approached a large gate. Chris pulled out the key and bent down to unlock the gate itself. He slowly rolled it up and felt the cold air blow out, he made sure tot take his time so that the inside of the storage room could have some circulation.

Claire was listening closely to what was going on. "Why are you opening a roll-up door?"

Jill rubbed the redhead on her lower back. "You'll see." The brunette couldn't help but smile at what was about to happen. She noticed Chris was wearing his favorite jacket. Much like the pink vest his sister was wearing, stitched on the back were the words 'Made In Heaven'.

Jill watched Chris finishing opening the gate and walked inside, he carefully rolled out Claire's gift. He smiled at Jill and nodded his head that it was okay to remove the blindfold.

"Okay, Claire." Jill announced, as Chris walked up and turned slightly with the front of his body facing his sister's side. "You can open your eyes now."

Claire opened her eyes slowly and got her bearings. She covered her mouth and gasped at the site before her. It was a Honda motorcycle and it looked like a classic model, not only that, but it looked like it was fully restored. On the black leather seat was a grey helmet.

Claire had taken a huge interest in motorcycles over the last few years and always thought of getting one, but could never afford to purchase one. She often told Chris that she hoped she could get one someday either during college or after.

She looked at Jill and then at Chris in disbelief. "Is this…?" She managed to get out during her surprise at the vintage motorcycle in front of them.

Chris nodded and wrapped his arm around his little sister's shoulders. "It is Claire and it's all yours."

Jill smiled sweetly. "Your graduation gift."

Claire blinked a few times. She walked up slowly to the bike and nervously gripped the handle bars. She felt the cool steel against her palm. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths and tried to remain calm.

Opening her eyes again, she had deep smile and started to walk around the bike. Judging from the design, and from her studies of various manufacturers, it was a CB 750A, but she couldn't tell what year it was. She could see her reflection on the reddish plates; she examined everything about the bike and felt a small surge of adrenaline course through her body.

Turning to look at Chris and Jill she watched as the pair smiled at her and watched with wonder at her excitement at her gift.

"I can't believe you got this…" Claire spoke up finally.

"Believe it." Chris said smiling as he walked up to her. "I wanted to get you something special." He placed a gentle hand on her right shoulder and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "And I knew a bike would be the perfect gift."

Claire looked up to her brother, she eyes were watering and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you…" Claire said while she cried. She felt Chris' arms wrap around her and held her close.

"Your welcome." Chris said into her ear softly. He looked up and saw Jill's soft expression. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come over.

Jill walked over as Chris pulled away. The redhead turned and looked at Jill, Claire then wrapped her arms around the older woman and held her close. Chris smiled at the scene before him and was reminded again of the family he had. Everyday he began to feel more and more as if Jill was part of his family. Not in a sisterly way, but as something more.

The two women separated and Claire wiped the remaining tears away. She exhaled loudly and fanned herself with her hands.

"Wow." Claire said finally. She looked at her brother and Jill and then back to the bike. She looked at it closely. "What year is it?"

"1977." Jill told her. "We tried finding one that was from '79, but no luck."

Claire nodded and walked around to the seat. She picked up the helmet and turned it over a little. "Who got the helmet?"

"Jill." Chris said proudly, looking at his partner who was standing to his right.

Claire nodded continued to examine the bike. She wondered how long it took to restore it. "How long ago did you buy this?"

"Three months ago." Chris stated. "Bought it down in Phoenix. Good a good deal on it too."

"Did you restore it yourself?" Claire asked quirking an eyebrow.

Chris shook his head. "No, Barry helped and so did Jill." He reached out for Claire's helmet and held it for her in his hand. "Sit."

Claire gave a sly smile and sat on the bike. She smiled broadly at the feel of the bike underneath her. She reached out and gripped the handle bars and felt the coolness of the rubber portions.

"Can I ride it?" Claire asked innocently, acting as if she was a small child doing something for the first time. Then again, in these last few moments, she felt like she was five again.

"Of course." Chris said, he watched as Jill pulled the keys from her pocket and handed them to Claire.

Taking the keys from Jill, Claire slowly and carefully inserted the keys into the ignition. She took a deep breath, this was going to be her first time starting a motorcycle and her first time riding one.

She put her fears to rest and turned the key and started the engine. The bike roared to life and it vibrated as Claire sat on the seat. The power of the small vintage motorcycle was not only impressive but extremely intoxicating.

"Like it?" Jill asked over the running engine.

Claire nodded her head enthusiastically. "Hell yeah!"

Chris laughed and placed the helmet on her head and gave it a playful smack.

"Hey!" Claire cried out, slightly annoyed at her brother's behavior.

"Go on." Chris said as she strapped the helmet on her head. "We'll meet you back at the house."

Claire nodded. "Got it." She revved the bike up a little more and kicked the stand up. Chris and Jill took a few steps back.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Claire said as she slowly rolled away.

"Great." Chris replied, but because he was her brother, he had to let her know one more thing. "Just be careful. Okay?"

Claire nodded her head. "I will. And I'll obey the traffic laws while I'm at it."

Chris and Jill smiled and waved as Claire rode away. They watched her turned and head for the exit and out onto the streets.

After watching her leave, Chris pulled the garage door down and locked it up. He pocketed the key and started to head back to the front to turn it back in.

He felt Jill wrapped her left arm around his right as they slowly walked back to the front of the storage area. "She's so happy."

Chris nodded casually. "Yeah, she'd been looking into motorcycles for awhile now."

"Well," Jill frowned. "I'm sure she's lucky to have an older brother like you." She leaned into him a little more.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He replied in a thoughtful manner. "And I'm lucky to have you around to remind me of my good traits."

Jill smiled warmly at him. "And I'm happy that you make me feel like a woman."

They both smiled at each other and continued walking. The last two days were perfect. It's as if fate or destiny was making it so. The fact that it felt so right, so natural for the both of them to be together like this made it better.

They continued on their way with the sun shining upon them and opening them up to a future filled with unknowns. But they would face those unknowns together.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>So I'm always with you…


	7. So I'm Always With You, Part 1

**Chapter 6: So I'm Always With You, Part 1**

**Introduction:** New chapter to begin the month. I hope all of you find this chapter as good as the previous ones. This is a two part story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Before Raccoon City Incident<strong>

**Monday September 7****th****, 1998**

**Chris Redfield's Apartment**

**8:21PM**

Chris was taking his time packing up his belongings.

It had been decided less then a few weeks ago that he would be the first to leave for Europe. With Jill and Barry staying behind to take care of a few loose ends. Barry had already uprooted his family out of the city and the country. Jill had made the decision to stay and monitor any Umbrella activity that went on in the city. Over the course of the last month, reports of monsters and strange sightings had been reported with great frequency since the Mansion Incident.

Chris wasn't exactly comfortable leaving like this, he sighed as he placed three pairs of white t-shirts into his suitcase. He only packed enough clothes for a one-way trip and figured he'd buy more clothes when he got to Europe. Though he did have a safehouse procured on the east coast, he figured he'd stop there first before flying to Europe. He looked about his room and stared at some of the clothes he owned. His suit from Claire's graduation, the tuxedo he wore last year during the prescient opening last summer and the ball in December.

He looked at various items in his room, some trophies, trinkets and some picture frames that he emptied out of the photos and put them into a storage box that he shipped to Barry's house outside the country. He closed his suitcase and placed it on the desk chair across his bed.

Walking out of his bedroom he looked about, he'd left everything else that was of little use behind. Though he did give Barry his CDs, movies and his games for safekeeping: many of them were from Jill or Claire and he knew he would feel guilty if he left them behind.

He examined the now bare living room, there wasn't much left in terms of personal belongings. He had his TV, DVD player, stereo and various furniture, but he could replace those with ease.

He immediately walked to his bookshelf and peeked through his modest collection of books. Including various novels, texts, encyclopedias and journals, he pulled a large blue binder-like book and flipped it to look at the cover.

He smiled somewhat at what it was.

A photo album.

It had hundreds of memories from the last several years of his life. He opened and turned to a random page, he smiled warmly at the pictures on the page. It was of him and Jill from last summer. They were wearing formal wear at the opening ceremony of the new Raccoon City Police Headquarters. He looked at himself and noted how great he looked in a tuxedo. He gently ran his finger over the image of Jill, she was standing on his left and she was wearing the quintessential black dress.

He thought about how perfect they looked together and how happy they were. Before the mansion, before all the death, and now the mission to take down Umbrella for their crimes.

His ears perked up when he heard a gentle knocking on the door. He placed the photo album down on the coffee table, he quietly pulled his Glock from under the side table closet to the door. Flipping the safety off, he slowly crept towards the door. Holding the gun with both hands and in front of him.

Stopping within ten feet of the door, he heard two knocks, a ten second pause and then three knocks, finally he waited five seconds and heard two knocks. The only one who knew this secret was Jill and Barry.

"Jill?" Chris said loudly. He hadn't expected to see her until the day before he left. He was somewhat confused, yet relived that it was his partner and friend.

"It's me, Chris." Jill said from behind the door.

Chris lowered his Glock and unlocked the door, twisting the top lock, turning the deadbolt to the left and finally unlocking the doorknob. He slowly opened the door and saw Jill standing in front of him.

She was wearing a black tank top, stone washed jeans and a pair of black shoes, over her shoulder was her backpack and her handbag in her left hand.

"Hi, Chris." Jill tried giving Chris a smile, but it seemed forced. Chris motioned for her to come in.

As Jill walked inside she turned and watched Chris lock the door and head to the right and pull back the bisque colored curtains to look outside. Despite the fact that it wasn't quite dark out yet, he constantly had to check everywhere that he wasn't being followed or watched. They both knew Umbrella was aware of their activities and they made sure to watch their backs at all times.

"No one followed you?" Chris asked in a straight-forward manner still looking out the window. He turned to look at Jill before looking back outside.

She shook her head. "No. I was in the clear the whole way over." Jill responded.

Nodding in response and satisfied with everything he pulled away from the curtain and flipped the safety on his Glock before putting it back under the side table.

Cutting to the chase. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Jill placed her handbag on the side table and turned to face Chris. She noted his stern voice and almost cold-like demeanor. She couldn't help but realize how sad her eyes looked to him.

"Chris, I just wanted to see you before you left." Jill told him. She hoped that her voice didn't give away how scared and lonely she felt at the moment and how she really felt about staying behind while him and Barry left the city.

Chris gave her a bemused expression. He smiled softly at her: it was his first real smile in quite a few weeks. Jill always made him feel better and more at ease about everything, but something wasn't quite right.

"Well, I'm happy you're here." He told her.

He slowly turned to head for the kitchen. "What something to drink?"

"No." Jill said. "I'll be fine."

Chris looked at her, he slowly let a look of worry appear on his face. Something wasn't right and he knew it. Jill didn't usually act this timid or dependent. While she didn't come across as dependent right now, he knew something was bothering her.

"Are you sure?"

Jill nodded her head and tried to force another smile.

Chris came up to her and looked her in the eyes. He gently gripped her right shoulder and squeezed. "You don't look okay." He spoke softly.

Jill slowly lifted her left hand to her eyes and wiped them. "I-It's nothing." She was lying and he knew it too. She was trying to hold back the tears that had been forming once she got here. She cried herself to sleep last night, terrified at the thought of never seeing him again. Never telling him how she felt. How there was a chance that neither of them would survive this.

"Jill…" Chris whispered. "What's wrong? Tell me."

Jill looked up at him and a few tears dropped down her eyes. Suddenly, her backpack dropped to the ground and she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She let the tears drop down her face like a waterfall against Chris' blue shirt.

"I-I'm s-so…." Jill stammered out between sobs. "Scared."

Chris held her tight and placed a gentle hand on the back of her head and stroked from the back of her head to her neck. He had his other hand on the crevice of her back.

"Jill." Chris whispered into her ear. "It's okay. You're not the only one."

Jill pulled away from his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. "Chris…"

"I'm scared too." Chris told her truthfully. "I'm worried about how this will all play out. All the danger we're facing now and in the future. I'm worried for Barry and his family."

As Jill tried to wipe the tears away, she looked in his eyes and saw warmth she had not seen in a long time. It was as if the hardness that Chris had developed recently had melted away and she saw the man she loved again. Not that she didn't love him even after he became hardened after the Arklay Mountains, but she felt as if the Chris she knew was slipping away from her.

Chris swallowed and sighed before continuing. "I'm not worried as much about me." He paused. He had hoped he could tell her how he felt in a more romantic setting, but the circumstances they were under had changed their lives forever. _If I don't tell her now…_

He tilted Jill's head up by her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I'm worried about you."

Jill suddenly felt her heart skip a beat at what Chris was telling her. Was he finally going to confess his feelings for her? _Chris, is this what I've…._

"It scares me everyday thinking about what could happen to you…." Chris began: he swallowed another lump in his throat and took a deep breath. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you…"

Jill felt her tears go away. Chris, her partner, her friend, and someone she had hoped would be her boyfriend and maybe more was confessing how he scared he was, not just for him, but for her.

"Chris…" She gently reached up with her right hand and cupped his left cheek. She felt a small blush form and wanted so badly to kiss him on the lips, to hold him, shed their clothes and head to the bed and make love. Instead, she hesitated to say anything and told Chris something else.

"Chris, thank you." Jill muttered, she stared at him and gave a wide smile. "It means a lot to me what you just said."

Chris nodded and embraced her again. He smiled back at her and he felt like his old self again, even if he knew that this wouldn't last long, he at least felt better knowing that he could still be who he once was.

As they pulled away Jill took a breath and picked up her backpack from the ground. Chris noticed she brought it with her and was somewhat curious as to why.

"Why'd you bring your backpack?" Chris asked.

Jill placed her pack on the top of the couch and zipped it open. "I brought some clothes. Not much…."

Chris cut her off. "Why clothes? Did something happen at your place?" He started thinking of the possibilities and dreaded whatever horrors could potentially happen.

Jill shook her head quickly. "Nothing happened." She pulled out some sleepwear. "I just wanted to spend the night here." She bit her lip nervously before speaking again and looked down at the floor. "I didn't want to be along tonight."

Chris was taken slightly aback at her statement. She had on occasion crashed at his place, but nothing usually came of it. Though when the weather was bad, she would often stay with him and because his apartment didn't have the best insulation, they'd often share his bed.

He had never slept with a woman before Jill and he learned from her that he was the first guy she'd shared a bed with. It wasn't awkward at all and if anything it was rather comforting for both of them. He admitted to himself that he wanted to give into temptation and have sex with her, but he resisted, hoping it would be under more romantic and joyful circumstances.

"Chris…?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he smiled at her. "Don't worry, Jill." He replied and gently gripped her hand with his own. "Your safe with me."

Jill nodded and headed towards Chris' bedroom without another word. She felt safer with him, and as strong and independent that she was, she was still a woman and still needed someone like Chris to be there for her.

* * *

><p>An hour and half later, and Chris and Jill finished a small dinner. Inside his bedroom, Chris was finishing his packing, he looked at the photo album he brought to his bedroom and wondered if he should bring it with him.<p>

He heard a noise and turned to look at Jill, who was fresh out of the shower. She held a small towel around her neck and was wearing a belly tank top which was pink in color, light green booty shorts and no bra. Chris tried not to stare at her breasts, especially her hardened nipples and how the water dripped down her skin and onto all the crevices of her body.

"Finished packing?" Jill asked innocently.

Nodding his head Chris placed his suitcase back on the chair. "Yeah."

She noted the blue photo album lying on the bed. "Were you planning on taking your photo album with you?"

Chris looked at her and then back at the album. "No, I'm sending it to Barry's house in the morning."

Jill nodded and walked towards the bed and picked up the album. She opened it carefully and flipped through the pages. She let a small smile form at the various pictures of Chris, Claire, their friends and her. She thought of all the happy times, before everything changed.

"I think it's a good idea." Jill said looking at him with a soft expression on her face.

Chris let a mild smirk form. "If you think it's a good idea, then I'd better do it."

Jill furrowed her brow at him and lightly smacked him in the chest. "You better."

She looked through the album one more time, she then felt a sudden surge of sadness overcome her again. Jill knew that she'd have to get out of the city eventually, but it would be different without having Chris by her side. Closing her eyes she thought about what it would feel like without him.

"Jill."

Looking up, the brunette looked into Chris' eyes, through her peripheral vision she noticed Chris held something in his hand. He must have stepped away for a second while she was lost in thought.

"What is it, Chris?"

She closed the album and looked at what Chris was holding. Chris held it out to her and she examined it closely. She noticed it was in a small plastic bag and the zipper was taped to the back to keep any dust or water from damaging it.

It was photo of them. It was from the winder ball last December. She looked at what they were wearing: his tuxedo and her simple black dress. They stood in front of a large Christmas tree in the main lobby. They looked amazing together and she thought they looked like a real couple.

"Why are you showing me this?" Jill asked, somewhat confused.

Chris smiled and gently took his album away and placed it on top of his suitcase. He slowly took her left hand and placed it into her hand. "I'm not just showing you this." He said with a gentle voice. "I want you to have this with you while I'm gone. I want you to know that I'm always with you."

Jill opened her eyes wide and looked at Chris again. "Chris…"

"Hold onto it." Chris said again. "For me."

Jill smiled softly and gently held the photo. She was so happy Chris was giving this to her and it immediately made her feel stronger and better about the situation they were in. The brunette knew that she carrying this picture of them would bring her piece of mind and something to live for.

"Chris." Jill began. "Thank you."

Chris nodded. He turned on his heel and picked up a black shirt and a pair of boxers. "I'm gonna shower." He slowly walked out of the bedroom. "You can get ready for bed without me."

After he walked out, Jill placed her free hand on her breasts to feel her rapid heartbeat. While they had never confessed their love for each yet, she knew this was his way of showing her that he loved care. She realized she needed to give him something to hold onto and to have something that could make him feel better.

Jill suddenly had an idea and quickly walked out of the bedroom. She went to her handbag and opened it up, she carefully placed the photo next to her wallet. Quickly she went to her backpack and pulled out her small photo album, she decided to carry it with her in the hopes that Chris would take it with her to Europe.

She opened it up as she walked back to the bedroom. She pulled out a photo of her and Chris and examined it. It was from last summer after Claire's graduation. They were in San Diego for a motorcycle convention with the red head and the three hung out at one of the many beaches. She looked at the photo some more and smiled at what they were wearing. Him wearing a white t-shirt and green and blue swim trunks and her wearing a sky blue bikini with black stripes. She grinned at the photo of them and it reminded her of how much of a normal couple they looked. It was as if they didn't have a care in the world and no life or death responsibilities to worry about.

Setting her album on top of his, she walked to the kitchen, turned on the lights and opened up a few drawers to find a small plastic baggy. Finding her prize, she carefully placed the photo in the bag and zipped it up. After finding some scotch tape, she taped it shut and folded the zipper portion to the back of the photo. Satisfied with her work, she shut the lights off and walked back to the bedroom and heard the shower turn off.

She began looking for something that Chris could use to carry it with. She then looked into his closet and saw rummaged through his stuff, she noticed that Chris had his brown 'Made in Heaven' jacket and black S.T.A.R.S. vest in the center. She figured he would be taking both items with him, she decided to pull out the black vest and walked to the bed with it in her hand.

Lying the vest on the bed, she examined the different pockets that were on the front. She looked at the photo and thought carrying it in her vest would bring him luck and something to look at when he was alone or hiding from Umbrella.

Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps walking into the bedroom. "Jill?"

She looked up and saw Chris wearing the shirt and boxers. He still had some dampness to his skin and it showed with his clothes attached to him rather snugly. His hair was still damp and to Jill he looked amazing, she tried to keep her eyes from looking down at his crotch.

"Oh," Jill spoke up. "Chris, um…"

Chris walked up to her and looked at what she was doing. He noticed the plastic wrapped photo. He picked it up and smiled. "What's this for?"

Jill licked her lips and looked at Chris. "It's for you." She rubbed her hands together before continuing. "I want you to carry this with you."

Chris looked at her and then at the photo. He nodded his head. "Thanks."

Jill shrugged her shoulder. "Your welcome." She turned and pointed at her photo album that was atop Chris'. "Can you ship mine too?"

Chris peered over her to see what she was pointing at. "Sure."

Jill turned to Chris again and watched him open up one of the pockets of his vest, he carefully and slowly slipped the photo in the pocket and zipped it up and buttoned it. He lifted his vest off the bed and put it back on the hanger.

Turning around he noticed Jill was pulling the covers off and getting ready to slid into bed. Chris joined her and went to his side of the bed. As he lied down next to her, he turned to face her and saw how tired she was.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Chris said softly.

Jill looked at him and nodded her and yawned. "I will."

"Goodnight, Jill." Chris told her. He reached over and patted her on the hand.

She smiled. "Goodnight, Chris."

Chris lifted the sheet and started to cover himself, but he felt Jill's soft hand grab his forearm.

"Chris?" Jill spoke in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

Jill bit her lip again. She felt nervous, but she knew she had to tell him. It was now or never. And she didn't want it to be never.

"Chris…" Jill said again. She noticed Chris gently holding her hand and looking into her eyes with a gentle look.

She reached up with her free hand and placed it on his cheek. "Chris, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. And If I don't tell you now…."

Chris placed two fingers on her lips to stop her. "Jill." He said with confidence. "I know what you're about to tell me."

Jill suddenly felt her heart beat faster and faster.

"I love you." Chris said. "I've loved you for a long time Jill."

Jill's eyes went wide and she felt her cheeks warm up into a blush. He told her first. He didn't hesitate, it immediately gave her the courage to tell him the same thing.

"Chris." She began. She looked down at her lap before she spoke. "I love you too."

Both looked into each other's eyes and let a comfortable beat develop between them. Slowly, Chris reached down and took Jill's lips with his own. It was a soft and warm kiss. They took their time tasting each other, slowly the two wrapped their arms around the other in an embrace. Chris slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, and received a small moan of delight from Jill in response.

As they kissed, their hands explored each other's bodies. She felt the firm muscles of his neck and shoulders. She let hands linger down his back and heard him let out a groan. She smiled inwardly and thought about how exciting it was to be turning him on. Instinctively, she pressed her body against him and let her breasts squish against his muscled chest.

Pulling away for air, Chris looked at her face and saw how flushed she had become. He slowly placed his lips on hers again and gently ran his hands behind her back. He gently lifted the tank top to feel the bare skin underneath and his ministrations elicited an even louder moan from Jill.

They slowly separated again and Jill looked at Chris. He noticed how she gave him a seductive look, yet he also saw an innocent look in her eyes.

Collapsing on the bed together, Chris found himself on his back with Jill lying on top. They looked at each other and both knew that this was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> The love scene!


	8. The Morning After

**Chapter 7: The Morning After**

**Introduction:** I'm sorry for the month long wait for an update. However, I am aware that many of you check my other stories and know that I'm deeply entrenched in my Evangelion story. But I'll take a quick break and give you this new piece.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, September 8<strong>**th****, 1998**

**Chris Redfield's Apartment**

**7:28AM**

Jill stirred at the feeling of the warm sun on her bare body from the uncovered bedroom window. She willed herself to stay in her current position, but knew that at some point she would have to rise up. She felt the bed sheet half way up her thighs and she took a peek down and smirked at the sight of their nude lower halves exposed for everyone in the world to see. She listened for the soft breathing of the person she was resting on top of. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the handsome face of Chris resting peacefully. She smiled softly at him and watched how peaceful he looked.

_He looks so calm and at peace._ Jill thought tenderly.

She watched him carefully and quietly mused that this was going to probably the last peaceful morning either of them would have for a longtime. He had to leave for his safe house on the east coast before flying to Europe and investigating Umbrella HQ. She felt saddened by what was to come after he woke up and they went their separate ways. Yet, she also knew that they shared something that both will forever cherish.

She sighed quietly, as she remembered last night. After they kissed, they slowly explored each other's bodies, and touched each other in ways that neither had ever felt before. She instantly remembered how gentle he was when he removed her top and how cute he looked in his nervousness when he saw her full and firm breasts.

It made her smile again, at how gentle he was when he touched them and squeezed them with so much care. After that, it went quickly, they removed their clothes and she saw how gorgeous Chris was to her. The feeling of their naked bodies against each other's was incredible.

She blushed at the thought of how they were both nervous and awkward about having sex for the first time together. It was her first time and she knew it would hurt, but she also knew how wonderful it would be and how she would never forget the passion she shared with him.

What made her truly happy was that it was his first time too. And for the two of them it meant that the bond that they shared was going to be stronger and be even more meaningful.

Jill gently ran her fingers over his lips and rested her head on his shoulder again. She felt his body against hers and the warmth that emanated from him.

Then, without any warning, she saw him stir and slowly open his eyes. He looked at the soft and warm feeling against his left and looked over to see Jill watching, wide awake.

"Morning." He greeted her giving her his trademark grin.

"Morning." Jill replied.

He stretched his right arm over his head and yawned. He kept his left arm wrapped around her slim waist and held her closer, relishing the feel of her soft skin and firm breasts against his side.

"Sleep well?" Chris asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Jill said snuggling closer to him. "Did you?"

He nodded his head and pecked her on the forehead. "Yep, after last night, I finally had a solid night of sleep."

She giggled like a teenage girl and lifted herself up so she could look at him better. "Ditto. I think last night was so… Wonderful."

Chris smiled at her and looked into her eyes. He saw the love in them and realized that he wish he had done this a long time ago.

"You know what my only regret is?" Chris said to her.

"What?" Jill asked him, curious about what it was.

"That we should have done this months ago…" He told her with small amount of sadness.

She smiled at him and gently ran her hand down his right cheek, he lifted his right hand up and held it in his own gentle touch.

"Yeah…" Jill said with some sadness, but she still found a way to smile. "I wish it could have been under better circumstances though."

Chris nodded his head. "Same here."

Jill pecked him on the lips and rolled over on top of him. The bed sheets slipped off their legs and onto the floor. Chris felt her unbelievable body press against him and her firm and supple breasts pressed against him, her flat and toned stomach was a perfect contrast to his muscled one. He cursed himself at the fact that his manhood wasn't responding as fast as he liked. However, they did manage to make love in two positions last night.

And for first timers, he thought that had to be impressive. Immediately, he thought of how when he penetrated her for the first time, it was in the traditional and tried and true missionary, of course, he did get to see her on top, riding him, and he got to fondle her magnificent assets.

He remembered how he thrust in and out of her and how amazing it felt to release into her, or how amazing it felt for her to release onto him. The almost two years worth of pent up passion and desire was finally released in one night. And just like his partner, he would cherish the experience for a long while. They both got to experience what an orgasm felt like and he knew after their post-coital cuddle that he would want to experience it again and again.

And he knew Jill wanted to do the same.

Jill rested her head on his chest and sighed in content. "I could stay like this forever and never grow bored." She told him.

Chris gently stroked her back and held her hand with his free one. He could do the same, but he had to leave in a day or so and there was still more preparation to be done before he got out of Raccoon City and never looked back.

"I think it would be great too." Chris told her. He sighed and she looked up at him. "But we can't…."

Jill saw the sad look in his eyes and felt heartbroken at the reminder. The brunette knew exactly what he was implying; the goal to take down Umbrella was still their biggest priority. However, she knew that after this was over, that they could pick up where they left off.

"I know." Jill told him sadly. "But after this is over…" She paused and crawled up his body to hover her face over his. "We can keep this going?"

Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I think that's a great idea." He gave her his confident smile that she adored so much.

Jill chuckled and rubbed her nose against his. They kissed again, a chaste one that was soft and full of love for the other.

Jill looked into his eyes again. "Can we stay like this?" She asked running her hand through his soft brown hair. "For a little longer?"

Chris smiled and ran his left hand up and down her side. "For you, we can stay like this for as long as you want."

Jill smiled, she kissed him again.

They stayed like this for another few hours. Enjoying the intimacy they shared, they were reminding themselves that they had something and someone, to fight for and come home to.

Their lives may have changed forever after the Mansion Incident. Yet, despite all that, they could still find time to love one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Author's Note:<strong> I opted to not have a love scene and felt it best to show how intimate they can be without the sex. I know it's a little cluttered, but I hope you all enjoyed reading. Despite how short it was.

**End Note:** Leon S. Kennedy and Chris Redfield. Can you guess? Hint: Before RE 5.

**Next:** I know she's out there…


End file.
